This invention relates to tables and in particular, to tables with surfaces which may be manipulated between use and storage positions.
Space saving in commercial and institutional settings has always been a concern. While it may be desirable within a dining or conference setting to have a plurality of tables arranged throughout a hall for accommodating the seating of participants, frequently it becomes desirable or necessary to remove and rapidly clear the room of its disposed furniture. Hence, it has long been the desire to create tables that not only are attractive from an aesthetic standpoint when used, but which can also be easily removed if that becomes necessary.
For example, a collapsible table, or one which has foldable legs, has always been of value to the trade, but such tables are quite weak in structure, and have a tendency to be rather unstable during usage, usually to the owner's dissatisfaction.
Prior inventors have attempted to alleviate this problem, but yet provide a table that is both structurally stable and asthetically pleasing. Tables of this nature generally have been designed embodying the concept of providing some foldable feature to its top, so that it may be either removed from its supporting post, or perhaps tilted in relationship thereto. When arranged in the tilted position, the width of the entire table structure becomes substantially reduced so that a plurality of such tables can be stacked one against the other. Thus, many tables can be stored in a minimum of space.
Examples of the aforesaid type of table construction is shown in the United States patent to Alme, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,004. As disclosed therein, the table post incorporates a mechanism or assembly that permits pivoting of its table top between the horizontal and into a substantially vertical position. The Alme table however, does not provide a mechanism for preventing the table top from falling when it is in its upright position. Rather the table surface pivots past the vertical and relies on gravity to maintain the table in its upright position. Another embodiment is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,105, to the same inventor as shown herein, upon a table top support. This earlier patent is owned by a common assignee herein.